Misty's birthday
by Kamui of the shadows
Summary: Misty's birthday, starts out nice and eaqsy, as it goes on, most is peaceful with a few ambarrasments, finally the celebratuion with a happy after party ending, hapy for ttwo special people.


Misty's Birthday:  
  
By Kamui of the shadows  
  
Vampire  
  
Misty woke up with a quick yawn and stretch, "what a beautiful day it is" she said, sitting up in the grassy field she had so peacefully fallen asleep. "Nothing could Possibly ruin this day" suddenly Psyduck popped out of his poke ball "psy-duck," quickly an annoyed expression appeared on her face, "almost nothing" she mumbled.  
  
Misty decided to head back into town to rejoin Brock and Ash at Ash's place. As she entered town, something seemed odd, the streets were empty and the town seemed to be set up for some festival of some sort, "strange" she said looking around "where is everyone?" "Psy!" "Psyduck!" She slowly strolled through the town till she reached Ash's place and knocked on the door, but n one answered, so she decided to go around back, no one there, "odd." So, Misty went inside to take a shower seeing there was no way Brock could 'Accidentally' walk in on her as she's getting out, again.   
  
When she reached the washroom she went inside and closed the door, slowly slipping off her things and packing them near the door, to slow it's opening up, incase Brock was hiding somewhere. She Turned on the warm shower and examined herself in the mirror for any tick or other tiny creatures that could have gotten on her while sleeping in the grass. As soon as her shower was ready, she stepped in and grabbed the soap and a rag. "Sure is quiet today," she said, washing herself as the water fell upon her smooth, delicate skin. The water showered, landing on her soft, sweet smelling auburn hair and rolled down onto her bare skin, flowing down her perfect body, saddened to leave such heaven as it met the shower floor and drain. Misty smiled at the smell of her soap and shampoo, such gloriously delightful smells. "Mmmmm, such a peaceful day" she sigh happily, jus before the silence was broken by "Psy!" Misty jumped and looked out of the shower and glared at Psyduck, "PSYDUCK!!! Get in ur ball!!!"  
  
Misty Began getting dressed when she heard a crash downstairs and the thud of someone falling, then ash and Brock's voices. "Oh crap! Ash? Are you ok?" Brock was heard from downstairs, Misty heard no response from Ash and ran downstairs. "Ash! Ash! Are you all right?" She asked, finding that he had fallen from a ladder, trying to get out of the attic with a large heavy box. Brock and Ash simply gawked at her, mouths agape, Misty soon shrieked, realizing she had only had time to slip into her Shirt and quickly dashed back upstairs to finish getting dressed.   
  
Misty decided to hide in Ash's room for a few hours, hoping they'd forget the incident. Dusk began to fall when she left the room and went outside, where she was greeted by the town with a loud roar "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISTY!!!" Misty gasped at the surprise, her body filled with surprise and shock as she was lead through town to a field where there was a large Barbeque, waiting for HER. The town joined her, feasting on, hamburgers, hotdogs, chips, fries, and many, many other dishes, by 10:00, they began her presents, and she was near overwhelmed by the gifts, except the web-cam from Brock. She finally came to the gift from ash, a box with light blue wrapping and a dark blue ribbon, the card reading:  
  
For the best girl a guy could know,  
  
Happy birthday,  
  
Hope you enjoy the gift,  
  
I'm not good at gifts, but it's a start,  
  
Because this gifts from the heart.  
  
Misty smiled at the card and looked around, "where's Ash?" Everyone else scanned around, but he wasn't there. Misty looked at the ground, why wasn't Ash there to see her open the gift? She glanced up to give everyone a smile and slowly opened the gift. She finally opened the box and inside, lay a poke ball, blue and white with golden trim with an inscription:  
  
Happy birthday,  
  
When you read this,  
  
I will be THINKING of you  
  
Below the TREE.  
  
She thought a moment and whispered to herself "he's at his thinking tree." She thanked everyone for their gifts and requested to be excused, but they wanted to see what pokemon she had received. "Go poke ball!"" She said, tossing it into the air, in a flash, releasing a beautiful, blue vaporeon. She hugged it, a tear in her eye, showing her joy, but quickly called it back and ran off. Several minutes later, she reached the edge of town and continued on, towards the tree Ash always went, so he could think. As she thought, he was there, looking up at the stars. "Thank you Ash" she said as he stood to greet her. They stood, gazing at each other for a minute when a star shot by, catching their attention, "quick, make a wish!" Ash exclaimed. Misty closed her eyes and made her wish and reopened them to see Ash. They sat down in the grass to look up at the stars for about half an hour, quietly when Misty asked, "so, Ash... what did you wish for?" Ash blushed a little, "um, well, I wished... I wished to spend the rest of my life..." yes? Continue" "I wished to spend the rest of my life with you, Misty" his voiced trail, as he was obviously embarrassed. Misty smiled, "good, I didn't want to be the only one wishing so: She whispered into his ear and moved to press her lips to his. "I love you ash" Ash returned the kiss "I love you Misty, happy Birthday" Misty smiled and gazed into his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her, "now it is," she whispered. 


End file.
